The Fallen Knight
by ForeverFangirl12
Summary: A new villain threatens to destroy Batman, but what does it take to destroy the bat?
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place in the Young Justice Season 1 Univers, however is focused on Batman. Reposted due to minor changes that were made. I do not own the characters used in this story.**

 *****WARNING MULTIPLE CHARACTER DEATHS*****

Chapter 1

Robin ached all over. He was bound to a chair in a warehouse near Gotham pier. He had fallen into the clutches of one of the most psychotic lunatics in Gotham, the Scarecrow. He knew Batman was on his way, he just had to hold on for a little bit longer.

"Batman will be here soon," Robin muttered.

"I'm planning on it bird boy, because I've got a big surprise for him that will certainly blow his socks off," Scarecrow said as he pointed over to one of the crates in the warehouse. There was a giant bomb attached to it. He took out a gag and tied it around Robin's mouth.

"Nice knowing you Bird Boy," Scarecrow grimaced as he left the warehouse. Robin struggled to loosen his bonds but had no luck. His utility belt and gloves had been taken before hand. Robin stopped struggling as he heard footsteps coming rapidly down the hallway. He tried to scream out, but to no avail. Batman rushed in and ran over to his partner's side. Batman took off the gag.

"THERE'S A BOMB!" shouted Robin.

Batman looked over to see the bomb attached to the crate, there were only 15 seconds left, he would not be able to deactivate the bomb on time. He quickly untied Robin and the both of them raced to the door.

BOOM!

They were too late. Batman jumped onto Robin as the warehouse came crashing down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Batman woke up, his vision was blurry but, he could hear voices around him. He realized he was in a hospital. Once his vision fully came too, he looked beside him and saw Robin in the bed next to him. He couldn't believe they had made it out alive.

"Batman, you're alright," Robin tried to sit up but winced as held his side.

"What happened, how did we get here?" Batman asked.

"Commissioner Gordon arrived shortly after you did, saw the building and feared the worst." Robin said. "He sent some of his men to search the debris. The doctor said that if he had found us any later, we wouldn't have made it. He didn't know where else to bring us," Robin explained. "Doc says we should be ok to go tomorrow; they just want to keep us overnight."

Batman was relieved that they had both made it out with minor injuries. It was a miracle, but Batman felt that something was off. It all just seemed to easy. Batman decided it was a good idea to contact Alfred. He was probably worried sick about them. He reached over to his communicator and sent him a message. Batman and Robin left the hospital the next morning. Luckily some of the commissioner's men were able to tow the Batmobile to the hospital. They kept it in a secure location until Batman requested it. They rushed back to the Batcave as soon as possible. When they arrived, Alfred came over to them.

"Sorry Alfred, we ended being more behind schedule than expected," Batman explained.

"I'm glad you're both alright sir, when you both didn't come home last night I feared the worst," Alfred said relieved.

"Did you make any food Alfred? I'm starving" says Robin. "And that hospital food was terrible."

"I've got hot buttered raisin scones in the oven as we speak," said Alfred.

"Totally Asterous!" Robin said, with a thumbs up.

The reunion, however, was cut short as the Bat alarm started blaring throughout the cave. Batman went over to the Batcomputer and turned on the local news.

"This is Vicki Vale reporting in downtown Gotham, where the Joker has overrun The Bank of Gotham and taken several hostages." she explains.

"We just put him back in Arkham, how the hell did he escape already?" asked Robin shocked.

"I don't know, but we need to get down there, fast," said Batman.

"Sir, might I remind you that you both just got out of the hospital. It may be best to take things slow," Alfred suggested.

"We'll be fine Alfred; we always are," said Batman.

Batman raced to Batmobile as Robin followed behind him. They hopped into the car and sped to The Bank of Gotham.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They arrived at the bank to see Commissioner Gordon already on the scene. Batman went over to him.

"Who the hell do they have in charge of security at Arkham?" Batman asked. The Commissioner jumped and turned to see Batman and Robin standing behind him.

"Our best guys were on the job at Arkham, they said everything was normal then out of nowhere all hell broke loose. Joker escaped during the commotion, and he didn't act alone," exclaimed the Commissioner.

"What do you mean?" asked Robin. "Did others break out with him?"

"No" said Jim. "Someone broke him out, someone on the outside."

"Who was it?" asked Robin.

"No one knows," said the Commissioner.

"We'll figure that out later, let's focus on the matter at hand," said Batman. "How many hostages?"

"Joker took about 7, all of them are trapped inside with him. He says he'll kill them all if we make even one move," explained the Commissioner.

"Looks like we'll have to use the element of surprise then," Robin said with a smile. All of a sudden the doors to the bank started to open. All of the hostages walked out, unharmed, followed by the Joker, when the most unbelievable thing happened.

"I surrender," said the Joker as he smiled and raised his hands in the air.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Commissioner stared with wide eyes. Did the Joker really just surrender?

Batman wasn't buying it, he walked slowly over to the Joker. He examined every inch of the clown before letting the cops anywhere near him.

"Seriously bats, this is taking forever, just arrest me already," said Joker happily.

"I refuse to believe that you broke out of Arkham to pull a crazy stunt like this, only to end up back in the next day. It's not like you at all," exclaimed Batman, confused.

"Oh batsy, you know me so well," said the Joker batting his eyes. "But I wasn't planning on breaking out at all, the opportunity arose and I thought why not."

Batman gripped the front of Joker's shirt and stared him dead in the eyes. "Who broke you out and why?" snapped Batman.

"Don't know, he only goes by one name. He contacted me in Arkham and offered to break me out if I pulled this little stunt," explained Joker. "All I had to do was wait for you to show up and then I would surrender. I got to stir up some trouble and spend some time with my favorite bat, easy peasy," laughed Joker.

"What was the name?" asked Batman, squeezing Joker's shirt angrily.

"Misery," replied Joker. "And boy has he got plans for you, I've got to admit, they're better than anything I've ever come up with" Joker continued grinning malevolently. "And frankly, I cannot wait to see them unfold."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Batman growled at the Joker. "What does he have planned?" asks Batman menacingly.

The Joker just smiled. "My lips are sealed," replied Joker. Batman tensed and punched Joker square in the face. The cops rushed over and put an inhibitor collar around the Joker's neck. Batman walked back over to Robin and the Commissioner, who had witnessed the entire thing.

"So, Misery?" Robin asked. "Ring any bells?" He looked at Both Batman and the Commissioner who had blank stares on their faces.

"I'll take that as a no," said Robin.

"Well, whoever he is, what do you think he has planned for you," the Commissioner asked using air quotes.

"Don't know, but it's nothing we can't handle," said Batman.

"Batman, can I talk to you for a second?" asked Robin.

Robin saw the confused look on Batman's face, still the Dark Knight followed him out of ear shot of the Commissioner.

"Are you ok?" asked Robin. "You look spooked."

"Ever since we woke up in the hospital yesterday I've had this weird feeling that something was off; and then Joker pulls this little shenanigan under the orders of some criminal we've never heard of, it just feels too coincidental," explained Batman.

"Stay whelmed Batman," said Robin smiling. "We'll get to the bottom of this, we always do."

The Dark Knight smiled back as the sound of screeching tires were heard in the distance. Batman and Robin both turned to see the Batmobile slam right into the Commissioner, who was hurled through the air. His men rushed to his side and all of them turned to Batman, who had had the controls to the Batmobile on his utility belt.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"WHAT THE HELL BATMAN!" shouted one of the cops. "ARE YOU CRAZY, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

"I…I didn't," Batman said shocked "I would never-,"

"There was no one in the car and you're the only one who knows how to control that thing," the cop interrupted. "I'm sorry Batman, but we're going to have to take you in" said the cop as he pulled out some handcuffs.

"Are you serious?" asks Robin.

"You too, Robin," said another cop pulling out more handcuffs. Batman and Robin took out there grappling hooks and flew through the air as fast as they could.

"All units pursue Batman and Robin!" shouted the cop into his walkie-talkie." The Dynamic Duo are wanted fugitives."

Batman and Robin rushed back to the Batcave with all that they had. Helicopters and cop cars had been on their trail the entire time. They had managed to make a last minute get away. Batman and Robin stalked into the cave, breathing heavily, Alfred rushed over to them.

"I just saw the news sir, please tell me it's not true?" asked Alfred worriedly.

"Of course it's not true!" shouted Robin. "How could you even think that?"

"Robin calm down, it's not going to make this any better," said Batman

The news was on the Bat computer and Batman saw the headline out of the corner of is eye. His eyes widened as he read it.

"Oh my god," said Robin. All of their jaw's dropped as they looked at the screen. The commissioner was dead.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The three of them stood in silence as the reporter explained the situation.

"Police Commissioner James Gordon was rushed to Gotham General after being struck head on by the Batmobile. It has been confirmed that the commissioner died of his wounds in the hospital ten minutes ago. He will be terribly missed. Batman and Robin are the main suspects in this case, although the reason behind their actions is still unknown. The Dynamic Duo fled the scene without giving any further comments," explained the reporter. "We have some key witnesses to the situation. Sir, what happened down here?" asks the reporter.

"The Batmobile started screeching it's tires outta nowhere, slammed right into the Commish, who was standing right there, head on too," says the man.

"Do you think this was done on purpose?" asks the reporter.

"I think Batman has just gone nuts like the rest of the loonies up at Arkham. I mean if I had to see the kind of stuff that he sees every day, I would too. And I mean the commish was standing in exactly the right place, was almost like it was planned, kinda suspicious in my opinion," says the man.

"Thank you sir," says the reporter. "In other news—"

All of a sudden, another person grabs the microphone from the reporter. The reporter is trying to pull it back. The man keeps speaking.

"BATMAN IS A CRIMINAL AND HE CAN'T BE TRUSTED! WE HAVE TO PROTECT OURSELVES FROM THESE MANIACS OR WE'LL ALL END UP DEAD!" screams the man. The reporter manages to get her microphone back and the police drag the screaming man off screen. The news report ends.

Batman slammed his fist on the keyboard of the computer. This made both Alfred and Robin jump.

"I swear on my parents' graves that I will find the scumbag that did this and clear our names," said Batman, breathing heavily, trying to stay calm.

"And I'll right by your side when you do," said Robin, walking over to stand beside his mentor. Batman looked at Robin standing beside him, when Robin's expression changed.

"BARBARA!" Robin shouted. Everything was happening so fast that he had completely forgot about his friend. "We have to go see her; make sure she's okay."

"We can't even step foot outside without being hunted like criminals," said Batman.

"Who said anything about going as Batman and Robin?" asked Robin. He walked away removing his mask and his mentor followed behind.

Batman and Robin, now Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson raced over to the Commissioner's house. Dick knocked on the door. The door opened and Barbara was just standing there, pale; she looked terrible, her eyes were red from crying. Her expression turned dark as she looked up at Bruce and Dick.

"You two are some brave showing up at my door after what you did," said Barbara.

"Wait, you don't honestly believe that we had anything to do with that, do you Barbara?" Dick asked.

"All of the evidence points to you two, and you ran. Why would you run if you were innocent?" asks Barbara.

"They didn't exactly give us a chance to explain ourselves," says Dick.

"Well I'm giving you a chance now," says Barbara. "Tell me the truth, what happened, for real?" Dick looks at Bruce. They can't explain how it happened because they don't even know themselves.

"We would never purposely harm your father; you know that" says Bruce.

"I want to think different, but right now I don't know who to believe," sniffled Barbara.

"You believe us," said Dick, with his hand out gesturing to them both.

"I can't, not right now, not until I know for sure what happened," said Barbara sadly. She looked at Bruce. "I'm sorry, I can't trust you anymore. Now you both need to leave," she said, wiping a tear from her face.

"Barbara," Dick said calmly.

"JUST GO!" Barbara shouted as she slammed her door. Bruce and Dick stood there, everyone was being turned against them. Bruce and Dick returned to their car. They both sat in silence when Batman's secret communicator, hidden on Bruce's watch started beeping. There was no ID listed. Bruce answered the call.

"Hello," he said.

"Hello, Mr. Wayne, or do you prefer Dark Knight?" a computerized voice asked.

"Who is this?" replied Bruce.

"Oh, I think you already know the answer to that question," replied the voice confidently.

"Misery," replied Dick.

"Oh, hello Boy Wonder, how's the girlfriend, what was her name, Barbara?" the voice laughed.

"Why did you call?" asked Bruce angrily into the communicator.

"I wanted to know what you think of my plans so far?" says Misery.

"You're behind all of this?" Bruce said angrily, clenching his fist.

"Yes," responded Misery. "And I am far from over."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Robin.

"Because I want to be the one to destroy the Batman," replied Misery. "And I intend to succeed. Oh, and if I were you Batman, I'd hurry back to Wayne Manor as soon as possible," said Misery. The line went dead. Bruce and Dick both looked at each other worriedly and raced back to Wayne Manor. They sped up to the gate and saw countless firefighters outside. The manor had been burnt to the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bruce's knees nearly gave out. His home had been destroyed. Dick put his hand over his mouth. One of the firefighters walked over to them.

"Are you the owner of the house?" he asked

"Yes," replied Bruce sadly.

"I'm sorry, we were too late, we couldn't save him," said the firefighter.

"No…don't say it," said Dick with tears forming in his eyes.

"The butler didn't make out did he?" Bruce asked crying.

"No, sir, he didn't. We took care of the body for you, I'm sorry for your loss," said the firefighter. He took his hand off Bruce's shoulder and walked back over to his men. Dick grabbed Bruce and the man pulled his son into a hug as he cried into his stomach.

The two of them saw the body bag outside of the firetruck, they couldn't bear to look at it. They walked towards the house to see if they could salvage anything. Although nothing else mattered at this point.

After all the firefighters were gone, they kept searching and miraculously, the Batcave had survived, without being discovered. However, they were going to have to take one of the secret entrances into the Batcave.

Before they left, they made sure to give their friend a proper burial. They made a tombstone in the grave yard that was outside of what used to be Wayne Manor. They both gathered some flowers and laid them on the grave. Neither of them could think of anything to say except goodbye. They said goodbye one last time and drove off, leaving that life behind.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When Bruce and Dick returned to the Batcave, they changed back to Batman and Robin. The batcomputer started blaring again, Batman answered the call. Superman was on the other end.

"Batman," Superman started. "In light of the current circumstances, the league has decided to suspend you until further notice," Superman explained.

"I understand," said Batman, trying to stay calm.

"I'm sorry Bruce, it's what's best right now," explains Superman.

"Thank You Clark, Goodbye," responded Batman. The Batcomputer switched off.

Batman sighed heavily. "Misery is destroying my life piece by piece and I haven't stopped him. I haven't even tried," Batman says angrily.

"You don't even know who this guy is," Robin exclaims. "He leaves no trace, has no identity, he's good. But we're better and we will stop him."

"No, we won't," says Batman.

"Say what," says Robin.

"This guy is different, I was wrong, he isn't like anything we've ever seen before," explains Batman. "He specifically targets the people closest to me, I need to do this alone. I can't lose anyone else."

"No way," says Robin. "This started with the both of us and that is how it's going to end."

Before Batman could argue, his communicator started to beep again. The same thing, no ID, popped up again, but this time, he knew who it was.

"What…Do…You…Want?" asked Batman ferociously. There was nothing but silence on the other end.

"ANWSER ME!" yells Batman.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to be giving me demands?" asks Misery.

Batman lightens his tone. "What do you want?" he asks again.

"From you…nothing," says Misery. "Put the boy on please." Batman hesitates, he looks at Robin, who meets his gaze.

"NOW!" demands Misery.

Batman thinks to himself, then slowly hands Robin the communicator.

"What?" asks Robin.

"Hello Boy Wonder, how are you?" asks Misery.

"Forget the small talk, get to the point," he says strongly. His gaze never leaving Batman's as he talks.

"I'm going to make you an offer Robin," says Misery.

"What could ever offer me?" asks Robin.

"Freedom," says Misery.

Batman and Robin both look at each other, confused. "Freedom? How so?" asks Robin.

"Well," says Misery. "Batman isn't the best person to be around right now. He has a bad habit of poisoning the lives of the people around him."

"I beg to differ," says Robin.

"It's up to you Robin, as long as you're by his side, you will never be safe. I'm giving you the chance that I didn't give everyone else," says Misery.

"And why is that?" asks Robin

"You're the most important, I don't want to kill you, but that's your decision," explains Misery. "I'm offering you the chance to get out, walk away now, leave the Bats side and I might just let you live." Robin looks at Batman, who nods his head in agreement.

"Go," mouths Batman.

"Like. Hell." says Robin. "I trust Batman, and I stand by him, no matter what."

"It's your funeral boy," Misery says loudly. The line goes dead once more.

"What were you thinking?" asks Batman.

"Are we really going to have this conversation?" asks Robin. "If the roles were reversed, would you abandon me?"

Batman was left speechless. He wanted to lie and say that he would, to keep his partner safe, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. "Never," says Batman.

"Then that settles it, we find this guy and we bring him down together," says Robin proudly.

The Dark Knight nods to his partner. Robin nods back, just as every electronic piece of equipment in the Batcave starts to spaz out. Everything fries and both heroes are left in the darkness. They both stand in their fighting positions. There is nothing but silence. The hair on the back of Batman's neck start to stand up, but before he can turn around, he gets struck to the head, and darkness is the last thing he sees before falling unconscious.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Batman wakes up. His hands are chained and his feet are shacked to the floor like a prisoner. His utility belt is gone and his cowl has been removed. He felt dazed, he had been drugged. He could barely move and was feeling weak. He was in a dark room, with a single door and window. All he could see out the window was what appeared to be a building, the top of one. He was somewhere high up. The handle to the door turned. A person walked in, wearing only black. Their face was covered with a mask. It could only be one person.

"Hello Batman," says Misery. He speaks with a computer generated voice changer.

"How did you do this?" asks Batman.

"Do what?" asks Misery.

"This, all of this," says Batman. "How do you know everything?"

"I've studied you Batman, I know everything about you," explains Misery. "Including how to destroy you."

"Why?" asks Batman.

"Because. I. Can." says Misery. "We're almost done Batman; my plans are almost finished. There is just one piece left in this little puzzle of mine." Misery opens the door and drags out the small form of Robin. His hands are chained in front of him and he had been beaten badly. Misery pulls out a knife and yanks the boy closer to him.

"This is it Batman, the last key to destroying you," says Misery as he raises the knife.

"No, please, don't," pleads Batman. He tries to break the chains but the drug is weakening him. "Whatever it is that you want, I'll do it," pleads Batman. "Whatever I've done I'll fix it, please."

"Sorry Batman, but I gave him a chance and he didn't take it," says Misery. "Now he will suffer the same fate as everyone else who chooses to follow you." Misery drives the knife through Robin's stomach. Robin eyes widen as blood comes out his mouth. Misery pulls the knife from Robin and the boy falls to the floor, dead.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Batman stares at Robin's lifeless body. Then he moves his gaze up to Misery and gives him a batglare. Batman starts to pull at his chains, as hard as he can, until the metal burns his skin.

"You won't break those," says Misery as he walks to the door. "The chains are too-."

Misery suddenly hears the clank of a chain. Misery turns to Batman and is shocked to see him on his feet. His wrists and ankles still have metal circles around them. He had broken through the chains. Misery looks at him shocked as the Dark Knight charges towards him. Misery runs through the door and up a flight of stairs. Batman follows close behind, ignoring the pain, ignoring everything as he follows Misery. Misery reaches the top and opens the door to the roof of the building. Batman isn't far behind, he walks up to Misery grabs him by the throat and hangs him over the ledge of the building. Misery starts to fight back, as does Batman. Both of them begin to struggle, when Misery loses his grip, he falls back off the ledge of the building but grabs Batman and pulls him along. Both of them, go over the edge, falling to their death.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Batman woke with a jolt. He looked around him. He was lying on a gurney in what appeared to be…the Batcave? Everything in the cave looked exactly as it had before. Batman was confused, but that confusion turned to surprise when he saw the small form of his partner, Robin, with his head resting on the gurney.

"Robin," says Batman. Robins eyes flutter open as he wakes up, he sees that his mentor is awake and a big smile crosses his face.

"Bruce, you're alive. Alfred!" yells Robin who turns to look behind him. The butler walks over to where Batman is lying and Batman can't help but smile.

"Alfred," says Batman.

"Hello sir, I'm relieved that you're finally awake," says Alfred.

Batman looks confused. "When did I fall asleep?" asks Batman.

"You've been out for almost three days," says Robin. "Scarecrow's fear gas bomb hit you pretty hard."

"Scarecrow's fear gas bomb?" says Batman.

"Yeah," says Robin. "Remember when you rescued me and I yelled 'There's A Bomb' and we both took cover? Well, on top of being a regular bomb, he also mixed in some of his fear gas and because you sheltered me, you ended up getting doused with most of the gas instead of me, which is exactly how he wanted it to play out" Robin continues. "The Commissioner arrived after and then I called the league to help me bring you back here."

Batman thought to himself. It all made sense now. He had been under the influence of the fear gas the entire time. Batman felt a wave of relief come over him.

"What happened to your arm?" asks Batman noticing the bandage around the Boy Wonder's upper arm.

"Oh, I had a little run in with Two Face while you were out," says Robin.

"You took on Two Face alone?" asks Batman.

"What, no of course not," says Robin. "I called the team, and don't worry we took care of him," Robin says walking away to let Alfred treat Batman. "Hey Babs," says Robin into his communicator. "You can tell your dad that Batman is alive. Yeah he just woke up."

Batman took a breath of fresh air. Everything was fine.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Once Alfred was done treating Batman, there was word of suspicious activity at a small drug store.

"Want me to call the team and go investigate?" asks Robin.

"No," says Batman. "You and I can handle it."

"Are you sure it's a good idea for you to jump back into things so quickly?" asks Robin.

"I'll be fine," says Batman. "Let's go."

Batman and Robin sat on a rooftop near the drug store waiting for any suspicious activity. Robin decided to use this moment to his advantage.

"You know while you were out, you were screaming in your sleep," says Robin. "Whatever you saw must have really freaked you out".

Batman said nothing. He just looked around him, ignoring Robin's comments.

"Anyway," says Robin. "If you want to talk about it, I'm here."

Batman takes out his grappling hook and races across the buildings.

"Good talk," Robin says to himself as he pulls out his grappling hook and follows behind his mentor.

When Batman and Robin arrive at the drug store, there is nothing more than robbery. Two random thugs who just break in through the window.

"This should be easy," says Robin. Batman and Robin sneak in to the drug store for a surprise attack. Batman takes one thug and Robin takes the other. They both start attacking. Robin's thug then pulls out a knife. He grabs Robins cape and pushes him back against a wall. He holds the knife up to Robin neck.

"Nighty night Bird Boy," laughs the thug.

Batman punches his thug in the face, knocking him out, he looks over to Robin and sees what's happening. Batman grabs the thug by the back of his shirt and punches him in the nose. He falls to the ground and Batman keeps punching him, continuously, harder and harder each time. Robin rushes over.

"BATMAN, STOP IT, YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" shouts Robin trying to pry Batman off of the thug. Batman stops punching, he looks at the thugs face. It's bruised, bloody and swelling all over. Batman then looks at his hands, covered in the guy's blood. Batman stands up. He looks at Robin who stares at him in shock.

Robin ties up the thugs and calls the police. They decide to leave before the cops show up. Batman and Robin return to the building that they were on before. Robin marches in front of his mentor, stopping him in his tracks.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT BACK THERE!?" screams Robin.

"I lost control for a second," says Batman.

"You almost killed that guy tonight, you have never lost control like that before," explains Robin. "I've been held at knife point a thousand times and you've never reacted like that." Batman looks away from his partner. He turns around and hangs his head. He says nothing.

Robin walks up beside him. "What did you see Batman?" asks Robin. "It clearly affected you more than you think. You can tell me." Batman looks at his partner in silence.

It's okay to be scared," explains Robin. "It's not a sign of weakness, it's called being human."

Batman knew there was no arguing with Robin. So he decided to tell him the truth. Batman sighed heavily and started to explain.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"I saw everything I hold dear be ripped away from me," said Batman. "My city, my home, my reputation, my family. Everything I stand and live for, gone, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. There was this criminal, Misery, who was dead set on destroying my life, and he succeeded. The last thing he did was kill you, right in front of me."

Robin listens closely and looks at Batman. "Misery?" asks Robin.

"Yes," Batman continues. "Misery is my greatest fear, or rather the pain of misery. The pain of losing everything close to me. That's how to truly destroy me. So when that thug had a knife to your throat, it all just came rushing back."

Robin looks down and then looks back up at his mentor. "That sounds scary," says Robin. "Worse than anything I've ever seen."

"It was terrible. The gas must've been stronger," says Batman. "The dream felt so real this time. What kind of things do you see when you go under?" asks Batman to Robin.

"It's the same thing every time," says Robin. "Me, at the mercy of one of the most ruthless criminals in Gotham, it's a different criminal every time but, the ending is always the same."

"How does it end?" asks Batman.

"You kill them," replies Robin looking at his mentor, then looking away. "You break your one rule because of me, because I screwed up."

Batman and Robin both look at each other. Batman speaks up. "You were right," he says to Robin. "It's good to talk about these things."

"That way we can help each other get through them," says Robin.

"You're my partner Robin, and my son, I will always be there to protect you, but I would never kill, under any circumstances," explains Batman. "You know that don't you?"

"Of course, and I would never expect you to kill for anything," says Robin. "And I may not be as experienced as you but, as long as we stand together, nothing is going tear our family or our city apart. You catch my drift?" asks Robin.

"Yes," Batman laughs.

Batman smiles at his partner, Robin smiles back.

"Let's go home," says Batman as he and his partner glide off into the night.


End file.
